


Saturday Mornings

by yvestoenails



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Morning Sex, just a lil sum sum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvestoenails/pseuds/yvestoenails
Summary: Sooyoung wakes up in her lover's arm, only to feel something poking her ass...
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 106





	Saturday Mornings

Sooyoung woke up in her lover’s arms on a fine Saturday morning. She smiled to herself as she noticed how tight Jinsol is still holding her. She moved around a bit, only to feel something poking her ass. 

Sooyoung froze.

She lifted the blanket and looked down to see what it was. Maybe it was Jinsol’s foot. Who knows, Jinsol occasionally sleeps in very odd positions. As she was looking to see what was poking her, she felt Jinsol stir in her sleep.

“Morning beautiful,” Jinsol murmured, now laying on her back. Sooyoung doesn’t know what it was but hearing Jinsol’s deep raspy morning voice is setting her off in a different kind of way. Also not to mention she dyed her hair back to black not that long ago had Sooyoung urging her not to suck her dick when around her.

Sooyoung checked to see that her lover is still indeed asleep. She’s disappointed because one, she didn’t know what was poking her and two, she’s now horny. Her disappointment didn’t last long when she saw a tall figure tenting the blanket below Jinsol’s waist.

_ Oh? _ So that’s what's poking her. Maybe if she just…

Sooyoung trailed her hand down Jinsol’s chest, humming when she got a little reaction from it. But she’s still asleep. She reaches Jinsol’s hips, hesitating to get closer to the figure. It’s not like she would mind, she is hard after all. She just needs a little help, that’s all. After mentally persuading herself to touch the figure, she grabs the cock and squeezes it.

It felt so hard and strong, Sooyoung’s a little intimidated but she’s used to it by now. A few more squeezes later and she decides to take the blanket off and see the cock trying to break free of Jinsol’s boxers. She rubs it a little to see if Jinsol would do anything. All she got was Jinsol shifting her legs around for a bit. Sooyoung sighs.

_ Fuck it.  _

Sooyoung grabs the waistband of the boxers and pulls it down. The cock sprang out and landed on her stomach. Sooyoung spits on her hand and smears it over Jinsol’s cock. She got a few pumps going before Jinsol woke up.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Jinsol’s eyes are still closed but there’s both confusion and satisfaction written all over her face. Sooyoung kisses her jaw and pumped a little faster.

“Don’t worry baby relax.”

Sooyoung stopped pumping and Jinsol jerked her hips up to get any friction going. She moved to spit on Jinsol’s cock and put it in her mouth. Soft moans were spilled and she couldn’t help but feel wetness gush out of her. God was she getting horny.

Jinsol groaned when Sooyoung’s nose bumped against her pelvis and her throat clenched around the cock. She placed a hand on Sooyoung’s head and started shamelessly thrusting in her mouth. Sooyoung pulled back and slowly took off her sleeping shorts. Dark hungry eyes watch as Sooyoung dips two fingers down on her arousal, only to go back up to rub her clit.

“Do you like how wet I am?” Jinsol moaned for an answer. “Do you like how wet you make me Jinsol? Making my pussy a waterfall whenever I’m near you.”

Jinsol watches some more as Sooyoung dips her fingers back into her arousal. Slowly pushing the fingers into her hole and instantly moaning. Jinsol wonders how warm and tight her pussy must be right now. Watching her girlfriend enjoying herself only makes her harder and desperate. She needs Sooyoung  _ now _ .

Jinsol’s bold hands reached for one of Sooyoung’s breasts and squeezed it, earning a moan. Sooyoung pulled out her fingers and was about to put it in her mouth until Jinsol grabbed her wrist and shoved the fingers in her mouth. She moans when she feels the skillful tongue eagerly licking her fingers. Sooyoung pulled her fingers out and gestured her girlfriend to lay back down. Maneuvering around the bed until legs are trapping Jinsol’s head, Sooyoung hovers above her.

“Jinsol baby let me ride your tongue please.” Sooyoung didn’t wait for confirmation because she instantly sinks herself onto the tongue. Moaning when she starts grinding on her face, Jinsol’s grip on her thighs tightens. 

“ _ Fuck _ Jinsol you’re so good.”

As Jinsol enjoys the praises from her girlfriend, her cock is  _ painfully _ throbbing and she  _ needs _ to be in her girlfriend. Sooyoung is loudly moaning enjoying herself but it doesn’t last long when she’s pushed off of her girlfriend’s face.

“Babe what the fuc-” Sooyoung’s whines were cut off when Jinsol kissed her. She moans when she could taste herself and felt Jinsol seating her on her lap. She could feel her hard cock throbbing against her ass and instantly knows what’s going on.

Sooyoung breaks the kiss and chuckles, “You eager little beast.” She grabs the cock and pumps it. After a few pumps, she sinks herself onto the cock slowly. Both of them moan for different reasons. For Sooyoung, it’s finally feeling Jinsol’s big cock inside of her. Then for Jinsol, it’s feeling Sooyoung’s wet, hot, and tight pussy clenching onto her cock.

Jinsol is patient while Sooyoung adjusting to the extra stretch of her big cock. A few seconds later and she moans, pushing the rest of the cock into her. She put her hands on Jinsol’s shoulders and pushed her back to lay down.

Jinsol’s hands moved to grasp at Sooyoung’s hips, encouraging her to move faster. Sooyoung starts to moan loudly, along with the faint slapping of their skin. Jinsoul lays back and let Sooyoung do all the work for now.

“Baby you’re taking it in so well.” Sooyoung whimpers as Jinsol reaches up to pinch at one of her nipples. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, do you want me to do that baby?” 

Sooyoung starts to grind harder and whimpers, nodding for Jinsol to fuck her senseless. “Use you words.”

“ _ Yes!”  _

With that, Jinsol sat up and put one of Sooyoung’s nipples in her mouth. “Hold on.” Jinsol warns as she sucks harder in the nipple and fastened her thrust inside of her girlfriend.

“ _ Oh fuck,  _ baby don’t stop you’re gonna make me cum.” Sooyoung wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders as her hole is getting drilled into. “Yes Sooyoung. Cum for me, be a good girl and cum for daddy.”

_ “Jinsol!”  _ Sooyoung comes and clenches the fuck out of Jinsol’s cock. Jinsoul moans to the feeling. Sooyoung’s tight pussy just hit different sometimes. Sooyoung wasn’t given a minute to relax until she was flipped over onto her back. Jinsol hadn’t even pulled out of her yet and that made Sooyoung’s pussy drip harder. 

“Now make me cum.” Jinsol growls as she starts thrusting into Sooyoung with a harsh pace. Sooyoung’s mouth forms an ‘o’ but no noise is coming out of it. The room is filled with heavy breaths and the painful sound of skin slapping. 

Sooyoung feels Jinsol’s cock throbbing inside of her and she instantly knows her girlfriend is close. Jinsol moans when she feels Sooyoung clench her cock and drops her head to suck on her neck.  _ “Fuck _ , baby I’m so close.”

Sooyoung moans and wraps her legs onto Jinsol’s waist to keep her deep, wanting Jinsoul to just spill inside of her already. She whispers words of love into Jinsol’s ear, only to moan loudly when Jinsol reaches between their bodies and rubbed vigorously on Sooyoung’s clit.

“ _ Jinsol! _ I’m gonna cum!” She clenches even harder onto her cock, earning a moan.

“Wait for me baby I know me too.” Jinsol’s hips start to stutter, the pleasure was just too good! “Oh Sooyoung! I’m cumming!”

She thrusts deeper into Sooyoung and spilled her cum. Sooyoung moans at the warm liquid inside of her and comes as well. They both pant from their powerful orgasms. Jinsol pulls out and lays beside her girlfriend, before giving her a kiss of course. Sooyoung sits up and sucks Jinsol’s cock clean, Jinsol jolting from the sudden intrusion and still sensitive from the previous orgasm.

Sooyoung got up and went on all fours, making her girlfriend’s jaw drop. She shakes her ass in front of Jinsol, putting on a little show until she turns around with a smirk on her face.

“We’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> ma the hell did i just do


End file.
